Stolen Heart
by MissMizpah
Summary: When Lucy finds what she expected to be a burglar in her new apartment, she thought that he would be stealing something a little more valuable than a sandwich, and possibly her heart.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. So this chapters pretty short, but this will be my first multi-chapter fic, and the chapters will get longer, provided enough people review or follow it. I currently don't have a beta reader, so feel free to either point out mistakes in a PM or just in the review. Hopefully my writing will improve, so bare with me while I figure this out.**

* * *

The minute she heard the thunk, followed by a man cursing, she grabbed her bat, and jumped out of bed. Normally, noises in the middle of the night wouldn't bother her, it was just her dog, Plue, running around knocking things over. Tonight though, she had let the small dog sleep on her bed, terrified after watching some scary movies with her friends earlier. Normally, they would spend the night after, the only thing that could truly complete their girls night, but since they all had to work in the morning, she had sent them home, assuring them that she would be fine. Oh, how she regretted that now.

As Lucy grabbed her phone off her bed, she heard her fridge door open, and the small pomsky on her bed started shaking, a habit of his. She had seen the vet about it, but they assured her nothing was wrong and had just sent her home. Standing still for a couple minutes, waiting for the noise to stop, she wondered who would be robbing her apartment, having just moved in there wasn't much of value. After she heard the fridge close and the footsteps stop, she rushed across her room and grabbed her phone, dialling her best friend of four years, Levy McGarden's, number. The petite bluenette would be the only one of her four friends still up. On a normal work night, Levy was up until around two in the morning, reading or writing a new book. After a few seconds of ringing, Lucy got her voicemail. She groaned. She must be asleep already. Lucy would have to brave the intruder by herself.

Tiptoeing into the hallway, the blonde stopped in confusion. Was that fish she smelled? Shaking her head, she continued through the dark, stopping every few seconds to listen for any movement and to silently scoot moving tubs out of her way. Once she got to the end of her hallway she stopped. Not hearing anything, she turned the corner and entered her kitchen. And all she could do was stare in shock

Sitting on her counter was a boy around her age eating a sandwich. Not stuffing anything into a mysterious black bag, or creeping through her boxes, he was just eating. And right next to him was a small, grayish cat, eating old fish off of her _favorite plate_. Well, at least that explained what she smelled in the hallway. The weirdest thing though, was this guys hair. It was _pink._ Not strawberry blonde or even red, it was bright pink. She shook her head. What guy would dye his hair that color? Or was it natural? Either way, it didn't matter. She needed to get this guy out of her house. Raising the bat with both hands, she slowly stepped into the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" she asked slowly, shaking the bat above her head. "I have the police on speed dial, and I'm not afraid to use this." She was terrified, not that she would let him know. Hopefully, he wouldn't notice the slight shake in the pink bat. The pink haired stranger stared at her, slack-jawed for a minute, then he started swinging his head, looking around in a frenzy.

"No no, you've got it all wrong," he blurted out frantically, scrambling around her kitchen, knocking the plate he had out onto the floor. "You see, you left your window open and my cat came in so I figured it would be okay to come in and get him and then I noticed your fridge and I was hungry and so was he and…." he rushed out, before trailing off. "Anyways, I'm really sorry about breaking in," he looked up at her with a grin, his green eyes apologetic, but there was a spark of mischief in them that she didn't think ever actually left . "It won't happen again, I promise, just don't call the cops?" She frowned before slowly bringing down the pink bat.

"Just get out," she sighed, running her hands through her knotted hair. "I start a new job tomorrow, and I'm tired." He stared at her for a second, then looked at the sandwich questioningly. She looked at him, dumbfounded, brown eyes widening, before replying. "Take it if you want, just leave!" she shouted, raising the bat. He quickly grabbed the sandwich and ran for the window, his cat following, trying to drag the piece of fish with him. The last thing she saw of him was his white, scaly scarf billowing behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I know it's been a really long time, but I was pretty unmotivated to keep doing this. Here's the next chapter, constructive criticism is encouraged!**

* * *

On a normal Monday morning, Lucy could be found humming to herself at seven a.m., a spring in her step as she made her usual breakfast: coffee and pancakes. Today was definitely not one of those days. She had woken up tired after last night's shenanigan, which was something basically unheard of. The blonde was a huge morning person, something her friends just didn't understand. That, piled with the stress of starting a new job _and_ having her coffee machine break, had put Lucy in a terrible mood.

She sighed as she looked in the mirror. Her blonde hair was put up in a simple ponytail, not having the time to do anything fancy, and her face looked like crap. Jittery after having chased the pink haired idiot out of her house last night, she hadn't been able to sleep for a couple hours, successfully leaving dark bags under her eyes. She glanced up at the clock and cursed. She was going to be late for work if she didn't leave soon. After one last glance in the mirror, she turned out the light and headed back for her living room.

Rushing through her kitchen, her hand went to swipe her keys of their usual spot on the counter, only for her hand to hit the fruit bowl instead. Turning and looking at the counter, her brows knit in confusion when she didn't see her keys. She slowly looked at the surface again, but they hadn't seemed to reappear in the short amount of time. Wondering where they could be, she thought back to last night. When the pink haired idiot was scrambling around for his cat, he had knocked a few things off the counter. She shook her head in dismay. There was no way she would make it to work on time now.

Setting down her purse, she got onto her hands and knees, slowly inspecting the floor before reaching under the fridge. A grin slowly made its way to her face. She could feel the edge of her key ring. Slowly reaching farther under her fridge, her heart ran cold when she felt something run across her hand. She screamed before jerking her arm out from under it.

Lucy Heartfilia wasn't scared of much, but almost nothing scared her more than good old spiders. After a few seconds of waiting, the blonde checked under the fridge, making sure the tiny devil had disappeared before sticking her hand back under to grab the keys.

Feeling nothing but cold tile, she frowned. Had she shoved them farther under the fridge when she jerked her hand away? Once again on her hands and knees, she peered under the fridge, only to have her suspicions confirmed. Before, the keys had been about halfway under, and now they were touching her back wall. She sighed before sitting up, balancing on the balls of her feet. She rubbed her hands over her face, starting to quiver. She really didn't have time for this.

After getting up and rushing around her apartment, searching for something that she could swipe her keys with, she returned back to the kitchen, empty handed. She would have to walk.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, she finally made it to the office, half an hour late. By the time she got there, her face was slick with sweat and stray hairs were sticking out of her ponytail, Magnolias humid summer air having worked its magic. Since she was already so late, she figured an extra five minutes spent cleaning up wouldn't hurt.

Quickly finding the bathroom, she quickly assessed herself in the mirror. The ponytail she had put in earlier was downright pathetic, loose hairs either stuck to her sweaty face or sticking straight up into the air. The bags under her eyes had faded some, but they were still clearly visible against her pale skin. Looking down, she saw that the blue blouse and black skirt she had worn that day were still intact, albeit slightly damp.

After having quickly fixing her ponytail and rinsing off her face, she made her way to her bosses office. She had yet to see where she would actually be working, so she was in need of a guide. After asking around, she quickly found her boss's room, hands trembling a little as she started to knock, but paused. What if he fired her for being so late? She took a deep breath before finally knocking, entering only after heard a 'come in' from the other side.

Seeing her boss, she was surprised to say the least. Since she had been interviewed by a girl, a little older than her, by the name of Mirajane, this was her first time meeting him. He was a _very_ short man, the top of his graying head only reaching her midsection. He was older, from the looks of it well into his fifties. A nameplate on his desk identified him as Makarov Dreyar. She stared at him and his huge mustache for a minute before speaking up.

"My names Lucy Heartfilia," she bit out, her voice a little breathy. "I'm the new girl here, and I know I'm more than a little late, so I can understand if you don't want me to come back." She hung her head in shame, biting her lip, waiting on his response. She didn't know what she would do if he didn't let her stay. This was the only job close to her home, and it had taken her months to find.

"Why in the world would I do that?" he grumbled, before clearing his throat. "Out of all the people Mira interviewed, you were the only one she liked. Firing you would only piss her off." the old man chuckled before he continued. "She basically runs the place around here, just forget about me."

She could only look at him in surprise. Her mind spun. She wasn't being fired? She sighed in relief.

"Well, since I'm not being fired, I was wondering if you could show me where my office is." she mumbled. "No one ever showed me where it was, so I'm kind of lost."

"Of course, of course. I have to warn you though, you'll be sharing a space with Natsu, and although he means well…" his voice trailed off as he scratched his head. "I guess you'll see when you meet him." He paused for a minute before continuing. "If you knock on the door to the room to the right of mine, my grandson will show you where to go. Just tell him you'll be with Natsu."

Lucy nodded her head and gave him her thanks before heading out the door. She couldn't believe she got to keep her job. Breathing a sigh of relief, she ran her sweaty hands down her torso and leaned against the wall. Looking around, the place didn't look much like an office. The walls were wooden, and the lighting was dimmer than expected, giving the place a homey feeling. There were plants lining the hallway, and pictures were hung up of what had to be a couple of the workers.

Standing up, Lucy walked slowly down the hallway, thoroughly examining the pictures. Most of them had Makarov, with various workers striking silly poses. She giggled, she had a feeling she would like it here. Once she arrived at the doorway, she knocked without hesitation, expecting another warm welcome. After hearing a considerably more gruff 'come in', she walked in more hesitantly.

Once again, her new workplace surprised her. Looking at the room, she couldn't believe that this man was Makarov's grandson. Huge headphones sat atop blonde spikes, his feet kicked up onto his desk, papers scattered everywhere. His nameplate read Laxus Dreyar, but he didn't look anything like Makarov. Noticing the scowl on his face, Lucy shuddered before speaking up.

"Makarov sent me over so you could guide me to my desk. I'll be sharing a space with someone named Natsu." She bounced on the balls of her feet, steadily becoming more nervous as his scowl deepened. He looked at her for a minute before standing up, silently walking towards her, brushing right past her and leaving. Assuming he was leading her to her desk, she hurriedly followed him out, closing the door behind her.

Quickly memorizing her surroundings, Lucy followed the large blonde until they reached the elevator. He pressed the button and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes, pretending she didn't exist. She could hear some sort of heavy metal coming out of his headphones. She quickly dismissed the idea of talking to him, he probably wouldn't hear her, and if he did, something told her he would just pretend he didn't.

When the elevator door opened with a ding, Laxus pulled out one headphone to talk to her.

"Go up one floor, and the third door on your right will bring you to assflame's room." he studied her for a minute before adding on, "Natsu's kind of stupid, so don't let him ruin your stuff. Also, if he does anything, let me know. I'd love a good excuse to beat him up."

Stepping into the elevator, Lucy could only nod. This guy couldn't really be that bad, could he? As soon as the door closed, there was an arm slung around her shoulder. Looking at the person who had decided she would be a good armrest, she was stunned.

"Cana?!" the blonde shouted in surprise, quickly covering her mouth. The brunette winced before replying.

"No need to scream, geesh." Cana took another swig from her flask, wincing slightly as it went down. She shook it up and asked. "You want any? I heard you're working with Natsu." Her eyebrows wiggled as she shook her flask around.

"No thanks, I've had a hard enough day, no need to spice it up just yet." Cana shrugged before screwing on her lid, shoving the flask under her leather jacket.

"Where've you been, the last time I saw you you were puking into a pot at that one guy's party." Cana giggled as Lucy shuddered. Back in highschool, Cana had convinced her to go to this wild end of the year party, and it hadn't ended so well for the blonde. She couldn't remember much of it, but she _did_ recall the pot incident.

"I've been in the exact same place up until recently, you were the one who decided to go 'travel the world' with your boyfriend."

"Hey, I invited you to come along, I don't know why you didn't. It was, as he puts it, _wild._ " Cana giggled, leaning back against the elevator wall.

Just as Lucy was about to reply, the elevator stopped, doors opening to show another hallway. Lucy stepped out of the elevator, turning to wave to Cana as the doors started to close.

"Good luck with Natsu!" Cana yelled as the doors closed. Shaking her head, Lucy turned right and headed down the hallway. She wondered why everyone was warning her about Natsu, surely he couldn't be that bad?

When she reached the third door, she stopped, dumbfounded. What grown man put dragon stickers on his door? Deciding to ignore the childlike stickers, she rapped on the door. She waited a few seconds, and when she didn't hear a reply, she decided to go ahead and walk in.

Opening the door, the first thing she noticed was the mess. It wasn't bad, but there were some old styrofoam cups laying on the floor, and the guys desk had some loose papers scattered across it. Looking around, she saw where she would, apparently, be working. There was a brand new desk sitting on the clean half of the room, and she even had a nametag which read _Lucy Heartfilia._

As she made her way across the room, she noticed something weird. Natsu had no pictures in on his desk. Looking around, she noticed that he didn't even have anything on the walls. Deciding not to think too much about the blandness of the room, she turned around to get another look at her desk, and saw something magnificent. Sitting on a small stand in the corner, was a simple, white coffee pot, with styrofoam cups stacked next to it.

Rushing across the room, mentally thanking whoever her mysterious partner was, she opened the drawer under the coffee pot, and stopped. Instead of finding the precious coffee containers like she had expected, the only thing in the drawer was an empty box where they were supposed to be. Rapidly rummaging through the drawer underneath, she sighed when all she found was more empty containers.

Trudging back to her desk, she sat down and put her chin in her hands. Staring at the dark green walls, she sighed. Her day had been a rollercoaster, and she could only hope that when her partner came back, he wouldn't be as bad as everyone made him out to be. For Cana to warn her about someone was saying a lot. Back in highschool, Cana had been the party queen. With her rich dad out of town all the time, it was pretty easy for her to throw some crazy parties. Not being much of a party person herself, Lucy usually didn't attend, but when she did it usually didn't turn out well.

Hearing a click, she spun around in her chair, and was completely shocked at what, or rather who, had opened the door.

It was the pink haired burglar from the night before, holding a cup of freshly brewed coffee, mouth slack as he stared at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry about the super weird updates, I just haven't had regular access to a computer where I could save and upload these chapters. I apologize for any mistakes (and how short it is haha), it's around midnight here. So, expect some regular updates from now on, and as usual, please read and review!**

 **-Emily**

* * *

She got up and left.

After a few seconds of staring at him, dumbstruck, she simply got up out of her chair and walked straight out of the room. She could hear him calling for her, but she just kept walking.

With everything that had happened today, Lucy was more than stressed, and her pink-haired partner was about to throw her over the edge. She picked up her pace, practically jogging down the hallway until she saw another set of bathrooms. She slowed down to a walk and peeked her head into the bathroom, checking to make sure there was no one else in there before entering.

She slowly walked to the wall, legs shaking, and slid down until she was sitting on the floor. She sat there for a good five minutes, head in her hands before she heard the door opening.

She quickly stood up peered into the mirror, checking to make sure she didn't look too upset, and started walking towards the exit. She could hear the girl talking to someone outside of the bathroom, and decided to wait until they were done talking to leave. As soon as the blonde heard the door shut she started walking towards the exit again.

As she hurried past the girl, her mind wandered to her new partner. Not only had everyone warned her about him, but apparently he was the type of person who broke into other people's and made a sandwich. She didn't know how she was going to deal with someone like that. Her train of thought was broken by someone tugging on her sleeve.

As she turned around, she saw that it was a rather petite looking girl who couldn't have been older than 15.

"Uh, did you need something?" she asked, wondering why such a young girl was here.

"Yeah, are you the new girl here?" she said nervously, tugging on her skirt, "Because Natsu's been looking for you, he's pretty worried. I think you should go find him…" she trailed off, her gaze drifting towards the ground, blue hair covering her face.

Lucy pondered this for a moment. It probably was pretty weird for her to just run out like that, she probably should have tried to talk it out with him. She smiled before replying to the young girl.

"Yeah, I guess I should go find him, huh?" she stated gently before continuing. "My name's Lucy, what's yours?" The girl looked back up and smiled before replying.

"My names Wendy!" she stated, sticking her hand out. Lucy smiled and bent down a little to shake her hand. Wendy girl reminded her a little bit of Levy, with her petite build and blue hair. Lucy stood back up and turned around, waving backwards to Wendy as she walked towards the exit.

As she opened the door, she wondered how she was going to deal with her new partner. Would he be super confrontational about it? Would he be upset with her for threatening him with a bat? She slowly walked down the hallway, looking at all the pictures, letting the homey feel of the place calm her down. As she stopped to get a closer look at on of the plants hanging from the ceiling, she heard footsteps coming rapidly down the hallway. She turned to see who it was, and saw a flash of pink rush past her.

She watched as her pink haired partner stopped abruptly about ten feet away from her and turned around, squinting, before jogging up to her.

"Hey," he said, panting, with his hands on his knees, "I'm really sorry about breaking into your house, it's just that my cat had gotten into your window, and once I got in there I was pretty hungry. I didn't think anyone would even notice, I was trying to be quiet," he paused to catch his breath before continuing. "Anyway, it would be great it if you didn't tell anyone? I'm on strike two so…" he stood up and ran his hands through his hair.

Lucy only had enough time to nod before he continued talking.

"Enough about that," he said sticking his hand out, "My name's Natsu, what's yours?" Lucy cautiously reached over and shook his hand.

"My name's Lucy," she said, drawing her hand back. She wasn't quite sure what to think about his two "strikes", but she decided not to tell anyone about last night's adventure.

"Anyway, we should probably actually get to work," he said. "Unless you want to go grab some breakfast first?" he said, bouncing around on the balls of his feet.

They had breakfast here? Lucy hadn't had time this morning to eat anything this morning, and at the mention of food, her stomach grumbled.

She blushed before answering. "Yeah, I wouldn't mind getting something to eat." Natsu laughed a little at her blush, but started walking towards the elevator, beckoning her with his hand.

She rushed after him, and as they walked down the hallway, she thought back to last night. He hadn't really been doing any harm, he just seemed to be a little clueless sometimes. She decided to forget about what happened last night. He seemed like a nice enough guy, and he was even taking her downstairs to grab some breakfast. She smiled as she followed him.

* * *

The layout of the downstairs reminded her of a restaurant. As she looked around, Lucy wondered to herself where all of this had come from. When she had come in it looked like a normal office. Natsu must have seen her confusion because he busted out laughing and flung his arm around her shoulders.

She gently shoved his arm off, a little uncomfortable with the gesture, and waited until he was done laughing to speak up.

"Where did this," she said, gesturing with her arms to the restaurant, "Come from?" Natsu snickered again before replying.

"It's been here the entire time, but you must have come in from the back. The front area here is a restaurant. The back half of this floor is full of the offices, along with the next two floors. Mirajane noticed that there weren't a whole lot of restaurants in the area, so she thought we could make some money off of this."

When Natsu said that there was breakfast here, Lucy had thought that he meant there were some doughnuts downstairs, not an _actual restaurant._

"Uh, Natsu," she said, tugging on his arm to get him to stop. "I didn't actually bring any money here…" Natsu shrugged off the gesture, continuing to walk towards the counter.

"Don't worry," he said, "Workers eat free three times a week." He grinned as they reached the front.

"Hey Mira!" he yelled, leaning over the counter. "Come meet my new partner!"

"Oh, is Lucy here?" Lucy could hear Mirajane reply from somewhere in the kitchens. "I'll be right there, just hang on a minute." They stood at the counter for a few minutes in silence. Looking around, Lucy could see that this was a fairly nice restaurant, but it still possessed the comfortable atmosphere of the office buildings. It had long rows of benches in the front, with smaller tables in the back. All the lights and windows looked pretty new, and the tables had either been recently bought or had gone under some intense cleaning. She wondered if they had just installed the restaurant.

Lucy was jerked out of her thought by the sound of a plate thumping onto the counter. When she turned around she saw that Mira had brought out two plates of food, piled high with eggs, hashbrowns, and sausage. She turned to look at Natsu, who was already stuffing his face full of the food.

"I thought you might be hungry Lucy, so I brought you some food. You don't have to eat it if your don't want to though." Lucy's stomach answered for her. Both her and Mira laughed, and Lucy dug into her food. She had a feeling


End file.
